Un Corredor en Anonimo
by Yagami fangirl
Summary: Chizuru desea participar en una carrera de motocicletas, pero no desea que sea vista por su amor imposible, lograra participar en anonimo? o al final debera mostrar su identidad ante los demas? xD!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes que aquí aparecen, son propiedad de la empresa SNK Playmore, y a mí solo me pertenece la trama del siguiente fic**_

_**NA / Advertencia: Personajes con un ligero toque OoC, además de que es un AU. Si no te agrada ninguno de estos parámetros… Gracias por venir, la "X" se encuentra en la parte superior derecha de tu pantalla Buen Viaje amigo Cibernauta :D**_

**Un Corredor en Anonimo  
><strong>

**Capitulo # 1**

Era una linda tarde de viernes en la ciudad de South Town; como de costumbre en el ancestral templo de la familia Kagura, la ultima descendiente del clan de los espiritistas Yata, Chizuru, se encontraba meditando en uno de los patios de aquel recinto.

-"No te parece una linda tarde la de hoy Chee-Chan?"- pregunto la joven sacerdotisa a su pequeño gorrión

Aquel tierno pajarillo, solo cantaba en señal de aceptación, a lo que su ama había dicho, pues realmente esa tarde era calmada y apacible, en términos generales, una tarde normal.

Sin embargo la paz que hasta ese instante se había respirado en la ciudad, se esfumo en el momento en que un pequeño grupo de personas comenzó a hacer un escándalo a las afueras de una tienda de discos, que se encontraba muy cerca del legendario templo.

-"Oh por dios que es todo ese alboroto!"- dijo la joven de cabellos negros

Terminando su frase y en compañía de su fiel y emplumado amigo, Chizuru se levanto de su sitio y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las entradas del templo, para ver qué era lo que sucedía que hacia tanto ruido.

Un vez que se asomo y miro lo que sucedía, se extraño mucho por lo cual quiso indagar a que se debía tanto alboroto, pero había tanta gente allí reunida que se limito a observar desde su hogar.

-"Vaya, porque hay tanto escándalo hoy?, el torneo hace tiempo que no se celebra y hace mucho tiempo también que no viene algún artista a presentarse aquí en la ciudad, tú qué crees que sea Chee-Chan?"- decía Chizuru recargada en una de las paredes mientras observaba -"Chee-Chan?, Chee-Chan?"- exclamo preocupada la portadora del espejo al no escuchar a su emplumado amigo

Chizuru al momento de no recibir respuesta por parte de su adorada mascota se preocupo, y comenzó a buscarlo, sin embargo pronto recuperaría su alivio la joven Kagura, pues Chee-Chan al cabo de unos minutos, regreso a su hogar

-"Me diste un buen susto, no hagas eso otra... Espera que traes aquí?"- dijo muy extrañada Chizuru mientras tomaba un papel que el pequeño gorrión sostenía con su pico

Al parecer, el pequeño pajarillo había volado hasta donde se encontraba aquella multitud de personas y había tomado un volante, de los que estaban repartiendo en esa tienda de discos, por lo cual Chizuru se dispuso a leerlo

"_**Gran carrera anual de Motocicletas en South Town! Informes e inscripciones, en la tienda de discos Music Store"**_

-"Para que me trajiste esto? Ah no ser que quieras que yo…"- dijo Chizuru al terminar de leer el volante

El gorrión al escuchar lo que su dueña dijo, contesto con un alegre silbido

-"No, no y no! Estás loco si de verdad crees que lo hare! No me he subido a una motocicleta desde que Maki falleció"- decía Chizuru mirando con culpa a Chee-Chan el cual ante la negativa de su dueña comenzó a picotearla

-"Basta, está bien, está bien lo hare!"- exclamo la chica mientras se cubría del ataque de su emplumada mascota

El pequeño pajarillo, nuevamente lanzo un alegre silbido, ante el cambio de opinión de su propietaria, la cual se dispuso a encerrarlo en su jaula, para que ella siguiera con sus actividades.

-"Chispas! sí que estoy loca, al hacerle caso a mini pájaro"- se dijo a si misma Chizuru después de encerrar a Chee-Chan

Ya en la noche, después de que sucediera todo eso, Chizuru aun seguía muy pensativa con respecto a la carrera, pues parte de ella quería hacerlo, quería volver a sentir aquella adrenalina fluir por su cuerpo una vez más, esa que no sentía desde hacía ya un buen tiempo, y la otra parte de ella, que la hacía sentir culpable y triste por no poder compartir con su gemela, el pasatiempo favorito de ambas razón por la cual no quería hacerlo, realmente se sentía confundida en ese instante.

-"Tal vez si deba hacerlo, después de todo, creo que a Maki le gustaría verme correr una vez mas"- pensaba la chica antes de dormir –"Eso es debo hacerlo, para que Maki se sienta orgullosa de mi"- agrego Chizuru muy decidida.

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber terminado con sus actividades matutinas, Chizuru salió de su casa, rumbo a la tienda de discos Music Store, para inscribirse a la carrera.

Una vez que Chizuru estaba por entrar a la tienda, se percato que dentro de ella estaba ni más ni menos que su ex compañero de equipo y guardián de la espada Kyo Kusanagi acompañado de Terry Bogard y K' Dash.

-"Ay no! Kyo también va a inscribirse?"- pensaba Chizuru mientras se escondía en un callejón aledaño para que no la viera –"Porque de todos los participantes del KOF, el precisamente él, tenía que inscribirse"-

Chizuru en verdad, no deseaba que Kyo la viera allí, pues le preocupaba lo que él podría pensar de ella, al inscribirse en una carrera como esa.

-"Ya parece que te estoy escuchando diciéndome que no debo inscribirme en una carrera como esta, que yo no soy así y no sé qué tantas cosas más! hay Kyo de veras que eres un idiota, lindo pero idiota"- se decía a sí misma la guardiana del espejo mientras seguía en su escondite

Al cabo de unos minutos más, Kyo y compañía salieron de la tienda para dirigirse a sus respectivos destinos. Chizuru al ver que los 3 hombres se marchaban, sintió un enorme alivio y salió de su escondite y entro a la tienda para inscribirse

-"Buenas señorita Kagura en que puedo servirle?"- pregunto amablemente el dependiente del lugar

-"Hola Ted, me podrías decir cuáles son los requisitos para poder participar en la gran carrera de motocicletas que habrá en la ciudad?"- contesto Chizuru tranquilamente

-"Ah mire, solo tiene que llenar este pequeño formato y pagar una cuota de $50.00 para que se le dé su ticket, el cual trae todos los datos del lugar y fecha en los que se efectuara la carrera"- decía el chico de la tienda mientras le daba la hoja del formato y un lapicero a Chizuru

Chizuru tomo el pequeño formato y comenzó a contestarlo, una vez que acabo nuevamente se lo entrego al dependiente junto con la cuota de los 50 dólares, el cual le entrego su ticket con el cual debía presentarse el día de la carrera

-"Bien es todo?"- pregunto Chizuru recibiendo el ticket

-"Si, solo le recuerdo que debe presentarse 30mins antes de que comience el evento, y para poder pasar debe presentarse con este ticket"- respondió el muchacho

-"Bien, oye Ted, te puedo pedir un favor?"- dijo la chica Kagura mientras miraba al dependiente

-"Claro dígame señorita Kagura"-

Chizuru se acerco al dependiente de la tienda, y en voz muy baja le pidió que la registrara como anónimo pues no deseaba que los demás competidores del KOF se enteraran de que ella iba a participar.

Ante tal petición por parte de Chizuru, el muchacho se extraño demasiado, sin embargo prefirió no darle mucha importancia, y acepto gentilmente de buenas a primera, cosa que tranquilizo a Chizuru.

Ya que todo estaba resuelto, para la carrera, Chizuru decidió marcharse de la tienda, para ir a casa, pero como cosa del destino justo cuando ella estaba por salir de la tienda, frente a la puerta de la misma se encontraba nuevamente Kyo Kusanagi.

La guardiana del espejo al encontrarse cara a cara con el descendiente Kusanagi, no pudo evitar quedarse congelada de la impresión.

-"Rayos, a que tenias que regresar Kyo"- pensaba Chizuru antes de poder articular palabra

Kyo miro extrañado la actitud de su compañera, aunque luego se limito a saludarla cálidamente como acostumbraba

-"Hola Chizuru"- dijo el castaño mientras saludaba de beso a Kagura

-"Ho, Ho, Hola Kyo!"- tartamudeo la chica sonrojándose levemente

-"Que tal Chizuru, como has estado?"- pregunto el chico de flamas carmesí

-"Bien y tú? Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí!"- respondió la descendiente Kagura

-"Oh es cierto! Me disculpas un momento"- dijo Kyo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el mostrador

Kyo había regresado a la tienda, pues había dejado olvidada en ella, su amada chaqueta de cuero que portaba el símbolo de la familia Kusanagi

-"Gracias Ted por cuidármela"- agradeció Kyo

-"De nada Sr. Kusanagi"- respondió el chico amablemente

Kyo nuevamente regreso hasta donde estaba Chizuru para seguir platicando con ella

-"Bien, creo que ya sabes por qué regrese, pero ahora dime qué haces tú aquí?"- inquirió Kyo

-"Oh, bueno es que yo…"- Chizuru estaba demasiado nerviosa

-"Tu…?"- Kyo no entendía la actitud de su ex compañera –"Chizuru te sientes bien?"- agrego el castaño ante el inusual comportamiento de su amiga

-"Si, es que yo… vine a comprar el nuevo disco de la banda de Yagami"- contesto Chizuru

-"Viniste a comprar un disco de la banda de Iori?"- pregunto muy sorprendido el castaño

-"Si, pero bueno ya es tarde debo irme, Adiós"-

Chizuru apenas termino su frase salió corriendo de la tienda; Sin dudas Kyo tenía un gran efecto sobre la guardiana del espejo, que aunque ella quisiera negarlo, sabía perfectamente que era verdad que sentía algo más por Kyo.

**Primero que nada, muchisimas gracias a Princess Rose Bernstein, por su incondicional apoyo, y el proof reading que ha hecho en esta historia, de verdad gracias amiga, y un cordial saludo a mis demas amigos autores tales como Angelzk, Vika Yagami, Dark Link Yagami, Patito-chan, Luigi park, los cuales tambien han sido un gran apoyo.**** Y bien mis amigos una vez mas, aqui dejando el 1er capitulo de una mas de mis humildes creaciones, spero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto al hacerlo, las criticas constructivas y los consejos son bien recibidos :D! espero que no se pierdan los demas caps. de este fic xD! y jaja creo que ya no tengo mas que decir, asi que me retiro, nos leemos en el sig. capitulo de este su fic: Un Corredor en Anonimo (: jaja**

**sale pzz hazta la prox. :D ByeBye!**

_**PD: No se olviden de dejar un lindo Review n.n''**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo # 2:**

Rato después del pequeño incidente de algunas horas antes, Chizuru se encontraba en su hogar meditando sobre su más reciente encuentro con su amor imposible Kyo Kusanagi.

-"Basta Chizuru, deja de pensar en Kusanagi, el no es para ti"- se decía la chica tratando de concentrarse –"Ya olvídate de Kyo, por más que haya roto su compromiso con Yuki, el no es para ti"- Chizuru se reprendía mentalmente

Chizuru sentía un gran amor por Kyo, sin embargo no era lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptarlo y mucho menos confesárselo a él, eso era algo que en verdad la hacía sentir mal; no obstante pronto seria sacada de sus pensamientos, pues al estar observando una foto de ella y su ya fallecida hermana Maki, recordó algo importante.

-"Santo cielo! Es verdad yo no tengo una motocicleta!"- dijo exaltada Chizuru mientras se levantaba de su sitio –"Como pude olvidarlo, ahora que hare?"- agrego la chica de cabellos negros intentando buscar una solución.

Si bien, el simple hecho de participar en la carrera tenía muy nerviosa a Chizuru, los encuentros con Kyo y el saber de que también el último descendiente Kusanagi iba a participar en ella, ponía aun más nerviosa a la joven Kagura, hasta el punto de olvidar un muy importante detalle… El no tener una motocicleta.

Unos minutos después de que la guardiana del espejo recordara aquel inconveniente, decidió recurrir a la única persona en la ciudad que podía ayudarla, su también ex compañero de equipo, guardián de la magatama Yasakani y amigo Iori Yagami, así que casi de inmediato se puso en marcha para ir a la casa del pelirrojo.

En cuanto arribó al lugar en donde se encontraba el hogar de Iori, rápidamente se dispuso a buscar la casa del mismo, pues realmente necesitaba hablar con él, así que cuando dio con ella, toco el timbre sin perder tiempo.

-"Ojala Iori este en casa"- pensaba Chizuru en tanto tocaba el timbre

Cuando Chizuru toco el timbre de la casa de Iori, al cabo de unos segundos de espera, la puerta se abrió, para su sorpresa no fue Iori quien la recibió, sino la novia del pelirrojo la joven militar Leona Heidern.

-"Chizuru que gusto verte, pasa por favor"- decía Leona mientras daba paso a la de cabellos negros

-"Muchas gracias Leona, igual es un gusto verte"- respondió la joven Kagura al entrar al hogar de su amigo –"Dime Iori está en casa?"- pregunto la guardiana mientras tomaba asiento

-"Si, esta bañándose, no te preocupes no debe tardar mucho"- contesto la peli azulada

Chizuru asintió cortésmente, y se dispuso a esperar a su compañero, mientras Leona se disponía a terminar de cocinar.

Mientras Chizuru esperaba en el recibidor de la casa de Iori, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incomoda, pues sentía que estaba interrumpiendo a la joven pareja en sus "cosas".

-"Mal momento elegí para venir aquí"- pensaba la joven Kagura esperando impacientemente a Iori

La guardiana miraba de lado a lado la casa, esperando a su compañero, que al cabo de unos minutos de insoportable espera hizo acto de presencia.

-"Chizuru…"- Decía Iori mientras se acercaba para saludar a su visita

-"Iori, que bueno verte de nuevo"- respondió Chizuru mientras abrazaba a su compañero

Después de aquel recibimiento, Iori invito a Chizuru a tomar asiento nuevamente.

-"Dime que te trae por aquí?"- inquirió el chico de flamas purpuras

Yagami sabía que las visitas de Chizuru, solo podían significar que algo relacionado con el Orochi andaba mal, sin embargo decidió no mortificarse antes de tiempo, aunque al mirar el rostro angustiado de su amiga le hacía creer que realmente si se trataba de eso.

-"Veras tengo un problema, y acudí a ti, con la esperanza de que me puedas ayudar"- respondió la chica del espejo

-"Tiene que ver con Orochi?, dime te escucho"- decía Iori mirando muy serio a su compañera

-"No, no te preocupes no tiene que ver con Orochi, ni nada de eso, mi problema es algo menor"- respondió Chizuru

-"Menos mal, pero si no tiene que ver con Orochi… de que se trata?"- el pelirrojo comenzaba a confundirse

-"Es que yo… necesito que me prestes tu antigua motocicleta"- contesto la guardiana

Al momento de oír la semejante respuesta de Chizuru, Iori se sorprendió mucho, pues nunca se imagino que su compañera quisiera que él le hiciera un favor de ese tipo.

-"Quieres que te preste mi vieja motocicleta"- contesto un muy sorprendido Yagami

-"Lo que oíste Yagami, necesito que me prestes tu motocicleta"- reitero Chizuru

Iori realmente se encontraba desconcertado, sin embargo dejo que la guardiana del espejo le explicara sus razones, para pedirle aquel extraño favor.

-"Y es por eso que decidí entrar a la carrera, pero con todo lo que sucedió olvide que yo no tengo motocicleta desde hace mucho tiempo"- finalizo su explicación la joven Kagura

-"Entraste a la carrera solo porque tu pájaro mascota te ataco?"- inquirió el pelirrojo

-"Ehmm si"- contesto un poco avergonzada

Iori quería reírse, pues la situación en la que se encontraba su amiga, había sido provocada por su pequeño gorrión mascota, cosa que más que extraño le parecía sumamente gracioso, aunque por respeto decidió aguantarse sus sonoras carcajadas.

-"Bueno, no te preocupes, te prestare mi motocicleta, solo déjame llevarla a un taller, porque desde que compre mi automóvil no la uso, pues debe estar deteriorada además la última vez que la utilice…"- Iori no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpido por Leona

-"La última vez que Iori utilizo su moto, la golpeo con un poste de luz, por hacer carreras con Kusanagi"- finalizo Leona con la historia de Iori

-"Iori cuando van a aprender tu y Kusanagi que esto de las peleas es un total absurdo"- dijo con un tono algo represivo Chizuru

-"Bueno creo que es momento de que los regaños pasen a segundo termino y que todos pasemos a la mesa, ya que es hora de comer"- decía Leona invitando a Chizuru a tomar un asiento en la mesa

-"Oh muchas gracias Leona"- agradeció la guardiana

Una vez que los 3 estaban en la mesa, Leona se dispuso a servir, para que todos comenzaran a comer, mientras seguían conversando amenamente.

-"Ahora que recuerdo, creo saber quienes nos pueden ayudar con este pequeño inconveniente de la motocicleta"- dijo Leona

-"Así? Quienes?"- pregunto Iori

-"Ralf y Clark, si quieres Chizuru mañana mismo vamos a verlos a ver que nos dicen, tal vez si ellos no pueden arreglarla, supongo que deben saber de algún buen taller en el cual la puedan arreglar pronto"- respondió Leona mirando a Chizuru

-"Enserio? Me parece perfecto, mañana mismo iremos a verlos, claro si no tienen algo más que hacer"- decía Chizuru –"Realmente necesito la motocicleta lo más pronto posible, porque quiero practicar un poco, antes de la carrera"- agrego la guardiana

-"No te preocupes, mañana mismo vamos a verlos"- contesto Iori

-"Gracias chicos"- respondió Chizuru con una cálida sonrisa hacia sus amigos

Rato después, Chizuru se despidió de sus amigos y emprendió el camino hacia su casa, pues tenía algunas otras cosas que arreglar, antes de llevar a reparar la motocicleta de Iori.

**Bueno amigos, aqui finaliza el 2do cap. de este su fic. ojala lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al hacerlo, y espero de todo corazon que no se pierdan los siguientes capitulos xD! jeje bueno sin mas que decir yo me retiro.**

**sale pzz cuidense y hazta la prox. :D! ByeBye :D**

_**PD: No se olviden de dejar un lindo Review :)**_


End file.
